GossiP Boy
by GossiP Girl16
Summary: Ich bin ein Künstler. Mein Werk: Ich!Ich bin unheimlich gutaussehend, ein wahrer Gott im Bett, höchst intelligent und gefragt. Tja Ladys, ich bin Draco Malfoy und ihr wisst genau dass ihr mich liebt.
1. Prolog

**Gesichtet:**  
Pansy in einem neuen Kleid dessen Ausschnitt tiefer als einer der Niagara Fälle ist, das Schlammblut in ihrem Nonnen-Dress in einem, welch Wunder, Buchladen, unser Held über ein Pergament gebeugt und äußerst beschäftigt, wahrscheinlich brütet er über einem Plan wie er die Welt retten kann, Montague mit einer äußerst heißen Blondine in ein Hotelzimmer verschwindend, ich möchte nicht wissen was der Gute jetzt gerade macht, und Weaselby in einem Second Hand Laden, so was würde ich nie betreten, einen neuen Umhang kaufend.

Willkommen in New York City, genauer gesagt der geilsten Stadt die die Welt je gesehen hat, wo ich seit neustem die Wizard State University besuche. Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen, ich habe meine Koffer gepackt, oder packen lassen, mir das Geld von meinem Vater geben lassen und bin geradewegs nach New York gezogen.  
Warum? Dreimal dürft ihr raten. Die Wizard State University ist die angesagteste Eliteuni der Zaubererwelt und wer hat es mehr verdient dort hinzugehen als ich? Ganz recht, niemand.  
Hier, und an keinem anderen Ort der Welt, laufen die heißesten Bräute rum, feiert man die geilsten Partys und kann man am besten poppen wie irgendwo sonst.

Zu meinem Leidwesen habe ich bereits an meinem ersten Tag hier die 4 Menschen gesehen, die ich am wenigsten auf der Welt sehen wollte. Das heilige Trio, die Möchtegern-Helden von Hogwarts, und Neville Longbottom, der dümmsten Dummbeutel der jemals das Licht der Welt erblickt hat. Aber hey, damit werde ich fertig, immerhin hab ich genügend Ablenkung, und mal ehrlich, glaubt ihr wirklich diese vier Volltrottel haben es in die High Society geschafft? Ich bitte euch, das ist ja wohl ein Widerspruch in sich.

Wenn ich also nicht gerade damit beschäftigt bin Leute zu beobachten, zu lästern oder mich im Spiegel zu bewundern, verbringe ich die meiste Zeit in Hotellobbys, wo ich mir die Hucke zusaufe, auf anderen legendären Partys, zu denen ich, versteht sich, natürlich immer eingeladen bin, in der Uni, oder in Betten wo ich eine nach der anderen flachlege. Hin und wieder werdet ihr mich auch auf irgendwelchen Benefizveranstaltungen sehen, wo ich als Malfoy natürlich gern gesehen bin, auch wenn mich der ganze Scheiß einen Dreck interessiert, muss ich doch die Ehre der Familie wahren.

Was höre ich da im Hintergrund? Ich bin arrogant? Also meine Lieben, wenn ihr mein Aussehen hättet, wärt ihr dann nicht eingebildet? Ich bitte euch, es gibt niemanden auf der Welt der einen so fantastischen Oberkörper hat wie ich, der so unscheinbar intelligent ist wie ich. Meine Haare sind so weißblond und weich, wovon mein alter Herr Vater nur träumen kann, meine Augen sind von einem unnatürlich mystischen grau betroffen, die jedes Chick umhauen wenn ich noch dazu meinen Ich-bin-ja-so-verliebt Blick aufsetzte und von meinem kleinen Freund brauch ich ja wohl gar nicht erst reden.

Und das alles habe ich praktisch in die Wiege gelegt bekommen. Ich sage es wirklich ungern, aber ich bin meinen Eltern äußerst dankbar, dass sie wenigstens mich hinbekommen haben.  
Nicht auszudenken, wenn ich das Aussehen von meinem alten Kumpel Gregory Goyle bekommen hätte. Gut, dann würde ich wahrscheinlich jetzt nicht mehr leben.

Was vielleicht noch wichtig wäre euch zu erzählen, dass der Krieg vorbei ist. Ja, genau, die werte Lordschaft hat den Arsch hochgemacht. Und durch wen? Richtig. Potter. Wie sollte es auch anders sein. Mein Vater hat sich wieder auf die weiße Seite gestellt. Noch etwas wofür ich ihm dankbar bin. Im Lügen ist er unschlagbar. Ich ebenfalls. Und wir besitzen gute Kontakte.  
Ja, ich klinge so als ob ich nicht besonders viel Wert auf Voldemort gelegt habe. Das hat ja auch einen Grund. Er hat versagt. Ganz einfach. Mag sein dass ich früher mal ganz angetan von ihm gewesen bin, allerdings war das früher und heute ist heute.

Ich bin unheimlich gutaussehend, ein wahrer Gott im Bett, höchst intelligent und gefragt.  
Tja Ladys, ich bin Draco Malfoy und ihr wisst genau dass ihr mich liebt.

_

* * *

__Das war der Epilog. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
__Was das mit meiner Namensänderung wieder auf sich hat, fragt mich nicht warum, aber jedes mal wenn ich mein Profil ändern erzählen die mir mein Name ist schon besetzt und deshalb kann ich ihn nicht nehmen.  
__Und vergesst nicht, mir zu reviewen.  
__Kuss GossiP Girl_

_P.S. Vielen Dank an meine Beta Leserin, die Mini Maus erbsenpueree. Lest auf jeden fall mal ihre Storys! Die sind hammergeil und lachflash sind Vorprogrammiert._


	2. GossiP Boy: I

_Jodelahiti.  
__Danke, dass ihr Beta lesen wolltet, aber das Amt hab ich leider schon an die Erbse vergeben und ganz vergessen dass hier rauszumachen. Und danke für die Reviews hab mich total gefreut. Ich will gar nicht viel schwafeln, jetzt geht's weiter;-)  
Ah, da fällt mir grade noch was ein. Das da vone war natürlich nicht der Epilog... sondern der Prolog. 'grml'

* * *

**Gesichtet** _

Fred und George Weasley mit Sack und Pack vor der Tür von Weaselbys WG stehend.. Vermutlich hat die gute alte Molly sie rausgejagt. Und zwar mit Bratpfanne und Nudelholz.  
Ginny Weasley mit blutender Nase im St. Mungos, ich nehme an der Grund für ihren Krankenhaus Besuch steht vor Rons Wohnungstür.  
Neville Longbottom mit einem Mädchen im Central Park. Moment, mit einem Mädchen?  
Pansy mit Blaise die Madison Avenue entlangschlendernd, und mit jedem Jungen flirtend der ihnen entgegen kam.

* * *

Und wieder darf ich euch begrüßen, begrüßen zu einem neuen Tag auf New Yorks Sonnenseite, Manhattans Upper Eastside, an der ich heute einen Tag beginne den ich in vollsten Zügen genießen werde. Natürlich genieße ich jeden Tag, aber diesen ganz besonders. 

Es ist Freitag Morgen und ich habe beschlossen die Uni heute ausfallen zu lassen. Warum? Weil ich Draco Malfoy bin und ich mir das erlauben kann.

Als erstes werde ich mich in meinen schwarzen Kaschmir Boxershorts auf den Balkon meiner Penthouse Wohnung legen, begleitet von begehrenden Blicken heißer Schnitten die von der Straße her ihre Augen auf mich richten und deswegen reihenweise gegen Straßenlaternen laufen werden. Ich finde der bleiche Vampirlook hat die längste Zeit an mir gehangen und jetzt ist es Zeit für den smarten Sunnyboy. Dann werde ich kurz unter die Dusche springen und meinen Körper die Pflege geben, die er auch braucht. Anschließend werde ich mich in die Stadt begeben, mir ein neues Outfit zulegen und nachsehen was meine Freunde so treiben.

Gesagt, getan. Mit anzüglichem Lächeln schaue ich jedes Girl an, das wenigstens halbwegs gut aussieht und mit wackelndem Arsch an mir vorbeistolziert. Vermutlich fällt sie, wenn sie an mir vorbeigerauscht ist, in eine Art Koma, denn wer kann meinem Lächeln schon wiederstehen? Ganz Recht. Niemand. Und jedem, der was anderes behauptet, lege ich dringend nahe mir niemals vor die Linse zu treten.

Die Sonne scheint mir erbarmungslos ins Gesicht, also ziehe ich meine dunkle Hugo Boss Sonnenbrille heraus und verdecke damit meine fantastischen Augen.

Keine 5 Minuten später stehe ich vor dem Polo Ralph Lauren Kaufhaus. Ein wahr gewordenen Traum, für alle die sich etwas aus Mode machen.

Mit einem Grinsen überlege ich, wie ich das Geld meines Vaters diesmal am besten ausgeben kann.

Der weiße Anzug , der da hinten hängt hat mir meine Frage bereits abgenommen. Doch plötzlich sehen meine Augen einen Mitte 20-Jährigen Typen, der gerade Wegs auf meinen Anzug zusteuert. Das kann er ja wohl vergessen, wenn dieser Anzug jemanden zu gehören hat, dann ja wohl mir. Also beschleunige ich meine Schritte und hechte auf den Anzug zu. Doch der Kerl hat ihn vor mir erreicht und mustert ihn nun prüfend.

Meine Augen verengen sich und ich stelle mich neben dem Typen um ebenfalls den Anzug zu begutachten. Von nahem sieht er sogar noch viel besser aus als von weiten. Okay, es ist beschlossen, dieser Anzug gehört mir. Und falls dieser Typ es wagen sollte ihn mir vor meiner hübschen Nase wegzunehmen muss ich ihn leider töten. Schade dass Crabbe und Goyle jetzt nicht hier sind, die hätten das für mich erledigt.

Aber wie es aussieht muss ich mein unschlagbares Gehirn einschalten und den Slytherin in mir erwecken. Anstrengung gehörte eigentlich nicht zu meinem Plan, den Tag zu genießen.

Mit gehobener Augenbraue stiere ich auf den makellos weißen Stoff und ziehe dabei die Stirn kraus. Mit spitzen Fingern fasse ich den Ärmel an, reibe mit den Fingerkuppen darauf rum und lasse ihn wieder los, murmele leise, jedoch hörbar „schlechte Qualität" und gehe weiter.

Ihr denkt das hat auf den Anzugdieb keine Auswirkung? Also, ich bitte euch, wenn ich so etwas sage hat da jeder drauf zu hören.

Und tatsächlich. Der Typ ist bereits zum nächsten Anzug weitergegangen.

Schnell schnappe ich mir mein edles Teil und laufe in die Parfüm Abteilung um mir noch einen neuen Schuss Aftershave zu kaufen. Wenn ihr glaubt das hört sich schwul an, dann lasst euch eins gesagt sein: Ein Kerl der männlich genug auftritt, kann sich alles leisten. Rosa Hemden, manikürte Fingernägel, oder eine Sammlung von Aftershaves wie ich sie habe. Und männlich genug bin ich ja wohl allemal, oder? Ich entscheide mich für Polo Sport Man und gehe dann an die Kasse.

Während ich da so stehe und die Verkäuferin, eine übelste heiße Braut die ich mir irgendwann noch schnappen werde, das Sicherheitsetikett runtermacht tritt der Typ von vorhin hinter mich. Er schaut ziemlich misstrauisch von mir zu dem Anzug und ich grinse ihn nur frech an.

Meine Augen sagen deutlich „der hätte dir sowieso nicht gestanden."

Nachdem ich die Türen des Kaufhauses verlassen habe fällt mein Blick sogleich auf zwei Mädchen, die auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite mit vollgepackten Einkaufstüten entlang schlendern. Die eine ist ca. zwei Köpfe kleiner als ich, hat einen gewaltig geilen Vorbau, hüftlange braune Haare und braune Augen. Sie steckt in einen blauen Stretchkleid von Armani, stöckelt in Manolo Blahniks durchs Leben und guckt gerade zu mir herüber. Ihre Nachbarin hat blondes Haar, blaue Augen und trägt ein ebenso sexy Kleid, welches in rosa gehalten ist. Dazu trägt sie die passenden Jimmy Choos und ihre perfekt geschwungenen Lippen laden nur so zum Küssen ein. Pansy Parkinson und Blaise Zabini.

„Draco!" schreit Pansy und schwingt ihre Einkaufstüte. Ich lächle ihr zu und überquere die Straßenseite um zu den beiden Mädels zu gelangen. Beide drücken mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und haken sich bei mir ein. Zu dritt laufen wir die 5th Avenue entlang und mein Gehirn überlegt schon krampfhaft welche von beiden ich zuerst flachlege. Der Plan meine Freunde aufzusuchen, ist vorerst vergessen.

„Wie gehts dir, Draco?" höre ich Pansys zartes Stimmchen. Ich blicke zu ihr runter und grinse sie charmant an. „In solch reizender Gesellschaft brilliant, und dir Süße?"

Sie lächelt zurück und hakt sich fester bei mir unter.

Ich glaube Pansy ist williger als Blaise, also werde ich wohl Pansy nehmen. Allerdings, was spricht gegen ein wenig gebaggere?

Also kneife ich die heiße Blondine neben mir sanft in den Arsch, diese zuckt zurück und fängt dann an zu grinsen. Sie dreht den Kopf zu mir rüber und ihre blauen Augen hauen mich beinahe um. Mir ist nie aufgefallen, wie hübsch Zabini doch ist. Ich habe sie auch noch nie getestet, demnach weiß ich nicht ob sie auch gut im Bett ist. Pansy hingegen habe ich schon oft genug rangenommen.

„Habt ihr Lust auf einen kleinen Drink?" frage ich die beiden ehemaligen Slytherin Girls. Beide nicken eifrig. War ja auch klar. Wer, der noch alle Tassen im Schrank hat lehnt ein solches Angebot, mit mir etwas trinken zu gehen ab?

Ich laufe gerade Wegs mit dem beiden in eine chices Restaurant, wo ich für uns drei Martini bestelle.

Jetzt muss ich mir nur noch Gedanken machen, wie ich Pansy abschieben kann damit ich die Blondine ganz für mich alleine habe. Und sie wird mit mir alleine sein wollen, denn mein Name ist Draco Malfoy und jeder der das nicht will sollte sofort vor das Ministerium gezerrt werden. .

_

* * *

So, das war Chapter Nummer 2. Und bitte Reviewen nicht vergessen, ja?  
__Was die Marken betrifft, die gibt's einfach mal alle auch in der Zaubererwelt. Künsterlische Freiheit über alles ‚lach'.  
__Wir lesen uns,  
__Kuss, GossiP Girl16_


	3. GossiP Boy : II

_Herzallerliebsten Dank für meine herzallerliebste Beta Leserin, Erbsenpueree, ohne die ich, sicher verzweifelt wäre. Und natürlich danke an euch, und danke an Gott, dass ich das neue Oberteil habe ‚lol'  
_

* * *

Ich sitze immer noch mit den zwei Bunnys auf den hohen Barhockern und trinke meinen zweiten Martini. Mein Gehirn rattert und ich denke scharf darüber nach, wie ich Pansy am besten verscheuchen kann. Plötzlich bekomme ich eine Idee. Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen schiele ich aus den Augenwinkeln zu Pansy. Diese ist jedoch so damit beschäftigt mir ihren Oberkörper entgegen zu strecken, dass sie es gar nicht bemerkt.

Lächelnd beugte ich mich etwas zu ihr vor, gerade als sie ihr Glas anhebt lege ich meinen Kopf schräg und schaue ihr tief in die Augen. Pansy droht vom Stuhl zu fallen, ihr Unterkiefer ist mittlerweile auf den Fußboden geklappt und belustigt stelle ich fest, wie sie ihr Glas immer schräger hält. Keine 2 Sekunden später sieht man eine kreischende Pansy auf die Toilette stürmen. Hat sie doch tatsächlich Martini auf ihr sündhaft teures Kleid geschüttet.

Zufrieden mit meiner Mission lächle ich Blaise zu und setze mich auf den Hocker neben sie, auf dem zuvor Pansy gegessen hat. Sie sieht mich an und öffnet den Mund um etwas zu sagen. Langsam hebe ich meine Hand und streiche ihr sanft über die Wange. In dem Moment, in dem ich ihr Gesicht berühre schließt sie den Mund wieder. Ich ziehe sie näher an mich heran und lege langsam den Kopf schräg. Ich schließe meine Augen und fühle wie sie das selbe tut.

Dann berühren sich unsere Lippen. Ich bin erstaunt wie weich die ihren sind. Ich ziehe die gleiche Nummer ab, die ich bis jetzt bei jedem Girl angewendet habe. Ich küsse sie schüchtern und sanft, mache einen auf Softi nur um sie später gewaltig zu nehmen. Und jedes Mal fallen die Chichs von neuem darauf rein.

Wie naiv sie doch alle sind. Gib ihnen einen Draco Malfoy und ihr Gehirn, so fern sie je eins besessen haben, schaltet einfach ab.

Zärtlich fahre ich mit meiner Zunge über ihre Lippen. Sie öffnet sofort ihren Mund und ich kann langsam ihre Mundhöhle erforschen. Sie schmeckt nach Martini und einer Mischung aus Kirsche und Zimt. Ich merke wie sie mit ihr Zunge gegen die meine stupst und widme mich dieser süßen Versuchung nur allzu gerne.

Meine Hand fährt langsam durch ihre Haare und streicht sachte ihre Wirbelsäule hinab. Ich spüre wie sie unter meinen Berührungen erzittert.

Sie seufzt leise gegen meine Lippen und in diesen Augenblick weiß ich, dass ich nun die Kontrolle über sie gewonnen habe. Sie wird tun was ich will und ich bin äußerst zufrieden mit mir selbst. Langsam stehe ich auf und ziehe sie hoch. Ohne mich von ihr zu lösen knalle ich das Geld auf den Tisch und drückte sie dann an mich. Unsere Lippen sind ineinander verschmolzen und unsere Zungen spielen ein so tiefgründiges Spiel, dass die Regeln nur existieren um gebrochen zu werden.(AN:'zu Moni grins')

Langsam schiebe ich sie vor mich her. Pansy war vergessen. Für mich nicht, aber für Blaise hundertpro. Plötzlich löse ich mich von ihr, da ich keine Lust habe knutschend mit ihr die 5th Avenue entlang zu spazieren. Also lasse ich sie los, fasse jedoch nach ihrer Hand.

„Komm" hauche ich ihr leise zu und verlasse das Restaurant. Mir kommt die Idee, dass wir eigentlich in ein Hotelzimmer gehen könnten. Und da wir Kinder sind, die mit einem goldenen Arsch geboren wurden sind stellt das für uns auch kein Problem dar.

Meine Augen erblicken sofort das Peninsula New York

Die Frau hinter dem Empfang schaut uns grinsend an. Sie weiß ganz genau was wir nachher im Zimmer machen werden. Schnell schnappe ich mir den Schlüssel, zerre Blaise hinter mir her und ziehe sie heftig züngelnd hinter mir die Treppen hoch.  
Oben im Zimmer angekommen stolpere ich mit meinem Fang direkt zu dem großen Bett.

Sanft bette ich sie darauf und lasse mich auf ihr nieder. Unsere Lippen immer noch miteinander verschmolzen. Ich bin schon so heiß wie die Sahara und trotzdem muss ich mir Zeit lassen, damit ich der kleinen Puppe unter mir nicht den Arsch wegbrenn. .

Ich rolle mich langsam von ihr runter und beginne mit meinem Fingern über ihren Körper zu streichen. Sie keucht leise gegen meine Lippen und innerlich grinse ich schon siegessicher.  
Ich spüre wie ich langsam die Latte meines Lebens bekomme, immerhin habe ich schon seit geschlagen 48 Stunde keine mehr flachgelegt!

Ihre Hände fahren meinen Rücken rauf und runter, meine Lippen wandern stückweise runter zu ihrem Hals. Ich schmecke ihre salzige Haut, vermischt mit einem Duft von Erdbeeren. Ich spüre wie ihre Hände unter mein Shirt fahren und wie sie es mir langsam hochzieht. Nachdem sie mich dessen entledigt hat, rolle ich mich auf den Rücken und ziehe sie auf mich. Ich mache mich an ihren Reißverschluss zuschaffen und es dauert nicht lange, da verziert ihr schönes Kleid schon den Boden des Hotelzimmers.

Ich öffne meine Augen und mein Blick fällt auf ihr Dekoletée. Sie trägt einen rosa Spitzen-BH, und einen knappen String der wirklich nur dass allernötigste verdeckt. Miau. Ein wirklich heißes Teil. Meine Hände fahren unter den Verschluss ihres BHs , öffnen ihn und streifen in ihr über die Arme. Mein kleiner Freund unterhalb der Gürtellinie fängt schon wie verrückt an zu pulsieren und ich kann mich kaum noch auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren.

Ich rolle uns wieder herum sodass ich wieder auf ihrem begehrenswerten Körper liege. Ihre Augen sind geöffnet und sie blitzt mich lächelnd an. Ihre flinken Hände bringen mich um den Verstand, sie scheint genug Erfahrung zu haben. Natürlich noch lange nicht so viel wie ich, aber immerhin genug um mich zum Schwitzen zu bringen Dann schließt sie ihre Augen wieder und zieht mich zu ihr herunter. Ihre Hände nesteln schon an meiner Hose und schon bald sind sie darin verschwunden.

Ich stöhne auf, als sie über mein wertes Teil streicht und verfange meine Finger in ihren Haaren. Nach einer Weile liegen unsere Klamotten auf den Boden und ich zwischen ihren Beinen. Meine Haare kleben schon verschwitzt in meiner Stirn, doch ich strotze immer noch vor Tatendrang.

Ich bringe mich in die rechte Position und dringe langsam in sie ein. Ihre Fingernägel krallen sich in meinen Nacken und erregen mich noch zusätzlich. Ich bewege mich in ihr und ich spüre wie sie sich entspannt fallen lässt.

"Oh du Gott, komm schon!", höre ich ihre Stimme knapp neben meinem Ohr, welches sie zärtlich liebkostet. Ich unterdrücke ein Stöhnen, senke meinen Kopf zu ihren Hals und kneife die Augen zusammen. Bebende Körper, stöhnende Lippen, bettelnd drängt sie ihren Körper an meinen.

Nach einer Weile merke ich dass ich bald an mein Ende komme. Noch einmal lege ich mich kräftig ins Zeug, höre sie aufschreien und beisse mir auf die Unterlippe.  
Mit jeder Bewegung-räusper-, spüre ich die Welle auf mich zukommen, lass mich von ihr in die Tiefe reißen und mich vollkommen überspülen.

Die Grenzen verschwimmen langsam und ich weiß nicht mehr wo ich bin, nur dass es das Paradies sein muss.  
Das Blut rauscht in meinen Ohren, ich höre Blaise süß gegen mein Ohr keuchen, ihre Fingernägel in meinem Nacken, Gott ist das Weib sexy.  
Das Ende naht, langsam aber unaufhaltsam. Und je schneller es da ist, umso besser.

_

* * *

__Leute, ich bin bei diesem Pitel tausend Tode gestorben. Ich hab so was noch nie geschrieben und hab jeden Moment mit gerechnet tot vom Stuhl zu fallen. Also falls ich jetzt von irgendeiner Seite beschweren hören sollte, gnade euch Gott. Nein, Scherz.. Also reviewt mir mal schön. Und nochmal danke an meine Moni Maus. Wann gehts nach NYC? 'grins'  
__Lassts krachen und genießt das schöne Wetter, so wie ich es tue.  
__Kuss, GossiP Girl16_


	4. GossiP Boy : III

_Hallo da bin ich – etwas verspätet – wieder._  
_Müsst ihr auch so viel lernen, bis dass euch der Schädel qualmt? Wenn ich jemals Königin von Deutschland werde, und Hey, keiner hat das mehr verdient als ich 'rofl' dann ist das erste was ich verbieten werde Abschlussprüfungen.  
__Danke für eure lieben Reviews, ich habe mich echt total gefreut als ich sie gelesen habe. Ihr seit toll. 'umknuddel'. Ihr wollt also dass ich Draco ein Girl schicken, an dem er sich die Zähne ausbeißt? Also, das wird ihn ja gar nicht passen. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?

* * *

**Gesichtet ** _

Eine heiße Brünette in blauem Kleid die verzweifelt aus den Türen eines Restaurants stürmte, sich die Arme um ihren mittlerweile durchsichtig gewordenen Ausschnitt haltend.  
Die Wiesel in einen Taxi Richtung Downtown sitzen. Na nu? Seit wann können die sich so was leisten? Müssen wohl eine Woche gehungert haben.  
Unser kleiner Held mit einer Asiatin in einem gemütlichen Kuschelkaffee sitzen. Das wird doch nicht etwa Cho Chang sein? Lernt der Junge den nie etwas?

$  
$  
$

Und wieder mal habe ich es geschafft. Ich bin der Szene König. Der Aufreißer aller Aufreißer. Doch etwas stört mich. Und zwar gewaltig. Blaise hat nicht die übliche Show abgegeben. Da kam nix von wegen „Oh Draco Baby, bitte sage mir nicht dass es für dich nur einmalig war." Nein. Das einzige was von ihr kam war ein. „Gehen wir Pansy suchen?".

Ich frage mich doch wirklich, was durch das Gehirn von diesem Mädchen fließt. Hundescheiße? Also bitte, wer nach einer heißen Nacht mit mir, na ja, nach einer heißen Stunde triffts besser, an Pansy denkt, der kann nicht normal sein. Wenn ich Potter gewesen wäre, hätte es mich nicht mal gewundert wenn sie nach einem Knallsüchtigen Köter oder wie die Dinger heißen gefragt hätte, aber ich bin verdammt noch mal Draco Malfoy und wenn man mit mir geschlafen hat fragt man nur noch nach 30 Stunden Ruhe... . Oder eben nach einer Widerholung. Aber gewiss nicht nach Parkinson.

Ihr glaubt sie hat meinen Stolz verletzt? Wie kommt ihr denn darauf. Einen Malfoy kann nichts verletzten, nichts. Außer vielleicht, wenn nach einer heißen Sache nach Pansy gefragt wird. Ich glaube ich brauche einen Kaffee. Oder einen doppelten Feuerwhisky. Oder einen Hammer mit dem ich Blaise erschlagen kann. War ich etwa schlecht? Nein. Was rede ich denn da. Ich bin nie schlecht. Sie hat nur einen Sprung in der Schüssel.

Schweigend laufe ich neben ihr her. Sie sagt kein Wort, sondern ist damit beschäftigt die Schaufenster zu begaffen. „Wow, Draco, guck mal der ist ja heiß." Ich folge ihrem Blick und glaube mich trifft ein Flusspferd. Eins was Drillinge erwartet. Da vorne steht ein Typ. Ein überaus hässlicher Typ. Na ja, zumindest neben mir ist er hässlich. Aber Blaise starrt ihn an und scheint ihn allen Anscheins nach attraktiver zu finden als mich. Die Frau hat nicht nur einen Sprung in der Schüssel, die besitzt erst gar keine.

„Zabini" sage ich kalt, „ich geh dann jetzt. Bestell Parkinson einen schönen Gruß von mir."

Sie schaut mich aus ihren großen Blauen Augen aus verwundert an. „Aber wo willst du denn hin?". Belustigt stelle ich fest das mein Abgang ihr so gar nicht in den Kram passt. Noch ein Grund mehr zu gehen. „Oh, ich habe noch etwas... zu tun." erkläre ich eindeutig zweideutig, zwinker und ziehe von dannen. „Ah okay..." höre ich Blaise noch sagen und ich spüre deutlich ihren Blick im Rücken.

Soll sie sich doch mit Parkinson beschäftigten. Pff, ich glaubs ja nicht. Wenn ich dass meinem Vater erzähle werde ich noch enterbt.

Eine halbe Stunde später sitze ich mit meinem Freund, Damian Montague, bewaffnet mit 5 alkoholischen Butterbier im Central Park und grübel immer noch darüber nach, was ich wohl falsch gemacht habe. Nur leider fällt mir nichts ein. Ha. Blaise ist einfach frigide. Und damit basta. Oder was weiß ich was, jedenfalls trifft mich keine Schuld und ich war Perfekt wie immer. Wäre ja auch noch schöner, ein Malfoy der' s im Bett nicht bringt. Das wäre ja noch schlimmer, als wie wenn ich Goyle auf meinen Nachttisch Polka tanzen sehe. Und zwar mit nichts weiter bekleidet als einen Teewärmer.

„Alter" höre ich Montague reden und spüre wie er auf meine Schulter klopft. „Was is' los?"

Ich überlege gerade ob ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen soll, beschließe dann aber die Klappe zu halten. Das könnte das Ende meiner Karriere bedeuten. „Los komm ey, Rauch einen."

Er hält mir einen Spliff hin. „Danke" sagte ich nur und krame in meiner Tasche nach einem Feuerzeug.

„Heute Abend, bist du dabei?" Ich ziehe tief den Rauch in meine Luge und merke augenblicklich wie es mir besser geht. So ein Joint am Morgen befreit von Kummer und Sorgen. Bis auf die Tatsache dass es bereits Spätnachmittags ist. Aber das ist egal. „Ich bin immer dabei." Damian guckt mich an. „Gut. Dann kannst du mir sicher sagen was heute Abend anliegt, ich hab's nämlich vergessen."

Ich schaue ihn an und muss lachen. Das einzige Problem dabei ist dass ich noch Rauch in der Lunge habe und gerade jämmerlich dabei bin zu ersticken. Damian scheint das allerdings wenig zu interessieren, der kuckt sich nämlich grade eine Baumkrone an und zählt dabei die nicht vorhandenen Kirschen. „Party. Im Metro findet irgendne Wohltätigkeitsversammlung statt."

Plötzlich höre ich das Geklapper von Absätzen und zwei wirklich endgeile Miezen schieben ihren sexy Knackarsch an uns vorbei. Montague läuft die Sabber schon aus allen Ecken und ich kann mich grade noch so beherrschen. „Ich glaub ich krieg' n Harten." Keucht Montague und ich ziehe stirnrunzelnd eine Augenbraue hoch. „Na ja, ich geh dann mich dann mal zurecht machen." Ich stehe auf. „Jo, Mann, bin um 9 bei dir."

$  
$

Ich stehe seit geschlagenen 20 Minuten unter der Dusche und lasse das heiße Wasser über meinen anbetungswürdigen Körper laufen. Mehr tu ich allerdings nicht. In einer halben Stunde steht Damian vor der Tür und ich habe mir noch nicht einmal die Fingernägel gepfeilt.

Seufzend beschließe ich mich an die Arbeit zu machen.

Eineinhalb Stunden später steige ich die breiten Treppen des Metropolitan Museum, in dem die Benefizveranstaltung stattfinden sollte, hinauf und leckte mir, mit dem Wissen, das tausend heiße Bunnys anwesend sein werden, über die Lippen. Als ich die Ägyptische Abteilung, der Partylocation, betrat wurde ich nicht enttäuscht. In den tiefen Sesseln, den romantisch eingerichteten Sitznischen und den Hippen Barhockern, die extra für die Party geliefert wurden, saßen die Schönen der Schönsten und schlürften pastellfarbene Cocktails.

Auf den Tischen standen Eimer mit eisgekühlten Champus – ich kriege nur das beste und was anderes habe ich auch nicht verdient- überall glitzerte es golden, an den Wänden standen mumifizierte ägyptische Pharaonen und durch die schräge Glaskonstruktion schimmerte das Mondlicht und tauchte den Saal in einen mystischen Farbton. Nicht zuletzt waren natürlich die funkelnden diamanten Ohrringe der New Yorker Szene Königinnen daran schuld dass es überall glitzerte und schimmerte.

Sofort eilt ein Kellner auf mich zu und hält mir sein Tablett voll mit Champagnergläsern hin.

Schleunigst kippe ich mir einen hinter die Binde und meine Adleraugen machen sich auf die Suche nach Beutefang. Doch plötzlich erblicken sie etwas was sie gar nicht sehen wollen.

Rote Haare, Sommersprossen ... das kann doch nicht. Das Wieselmädchen. Steht in ihren Kartoffelsack von Kleid da, als würde die Welt ihr gehören. Plötzlich sehe ich sie lächelnd. Und was kommt jetzt auf sie zu? Ein Busch. Miss ich- weiß- alles- und- bin- ja- so- toll Granger. Ohne Buch? Ich ziehe spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch. Musste das Wieselmädchen sie dafür prügeln?

Als ob mein Schicksal noch nicht schlimm genug wäre kreuzten plötzlich auch noch zwei weitere Personen auf. Harry Schlotter und Ronald Wiesel. Na Halleluja. Jetzt weiß ich auch, wem die heutige Benefizveranstaltung zu Gunsten kommt.

Na das wird wohl ein höchst interessanter Abend werden. Fragt sich nur noch, wer die eingeladen hat. Jemand der noch alle Tassen im Schrank hat garantiert nicht. Ob sie einen Gutschein gewonnen haben? Also wirklich. Die Damen und Herren der High Society sollen gefälligst unter sich bleiben und nicht plötzlich welche aus den Straßen von New York zu uns holen.

_

* * *

__Das war's dann wieder. Ich weiß ist nicht so toll geworden, aber ich hab im Moment irgendwie ne Blockade. Hoffe jedenfalls dass ihr mir trotzdem reviewt.  
Vergesst nicht, es wird langsam Zeit sich eine Sommer Coollektion zuzulegen ;-)  
Und lest die Bücher.  
Kuss, GossiP Girl_


	5. GossiP Boy : IV

_Hallo ihr lieben. Tut mir Leid das ich so ewig nicht mehr geschrieben habe, aber ich hatte einfach keine Zeit. Ok, Lust hatte ich auch nicht. ‚schäm' . Ich hoff ihr lest trotzdem noch weiter. __Danke für eure ganzen Reviews, ihr seit toll. ‚allen einen gebackenen Draco schenk'_

* * *

**Gesichtet**

_Zwei uns wohl bekannte heiße Slytherin Girls ihren Sexy Knackarsch die Metropolitantreppe hochschwingen. _

_Rothaarige identisch aussehende Rüpel verdächtig um die langen Buffeettische schleichend und dann prüfend durch den Saal blickend. Überlegen wahrscheinlich wen sie heiraten können, damit sie diesen Luxus öfter haben._

* * *

Der Potter Clan. Ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen diese ganze Bagage noch mal erblicken zu müssen. Vor allem nicht da, wo angeblich die reichsten Menschen New York wohnen. Und vor allem nicht auf einer Benefiz Veranstaltung wo die Gästelisten streng kontrolliert werden. Ich bin gerade dabei einen Schritt auf sie zu zu tun, als sich Potter plötzlich hinhockt und unter einen Tisch guckt.

Was sucht er da? Denkt er Voldemort versteckt sich darunter? Oder sitzt da vorne ein heißes Chick in Mini Rock, deren Unterhöschenfarbe er wissen will?

Außer einer verpickelten alten Jungfer kann ich niemanden entdecken und so eine Geschmacksverirrung trau ich selbst Potter nicht zu.

Langsam schüttle ich den Kopf und entscheide mich anders. Auf den Absatz mache ich kehrt und gehe zurück zu Damian. Während ich mich neben ihn auf einen Sessel schmeiße, suchen meine Augen jeden einzelnen Zentimeter des Raumes nach hübschen Weiblichen Geschöpfen ab. Plötzlich erblicken sie einen Bart. Zu den Bart gehört ein Gesicht, runzelige Haut und belustigte kleine Knopfaugen. Dumbledoof. Lebt der alte Mann also auch noch.

Ich überlege gerade ob ich zu ihm gehen sollte und ihn ein gutes Anti Ageing Produkt vorschlagen sollte, als hinter ihn noch weitere Personen auftauchten. McGonogall, Gewitterwölkchen Snape und der Baumfreak. Habe ich euch etwa noch nichts davon erzählt? In unserem letzten Hogwartsjahr, hatten wir einen neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung bekommen. Der wohl schlimmste Lehrer den Hogwarts je gehabt hat. Und das muss schon was bedeuten, immerhin hatten wir einen Wehrwolf, einen durchgeknallten Schönling und einen, auf dessen Hals zwei Köpfe saßen..

Ihr fragt euch jetzt sicher, was gegen einen zweiköpfigen Lehrer ankommen kann. Ich kann es euch sagen. Ein Baumfreak. Unser Verteidigung Lehrer, der witzigerweise noch den Namen Lime- tree trug, hatte nämlich einen ausgesprochenen Sinn für Naturkost. Und so fanden wir uns eines Tages Beerensammelnd am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes nieder.

Bis heute weiß ich nicht, was das bitte mit Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste zu tun hatte.

Sollte ich die Todesser etwa mit Brombeeren bewerfen? Das würde sie sicher zu Tode erschrecken.

Aber das war noch nicht alles. An einem Gewissen Tag, an dem ich äußerst schlecht gelaunt und ausgehungert in der Großen Halle erschien sah ich vor mir in den Schüsseln nichts weiter als Körner.

Ja, richtig gelesen. Die Obertrottel verlangten tatsächlich von mir meinen verwöhnten Magen mit Körnern zu füttern. Ein gutes hatte diese Sache aber. Die Wiesel Zwillinge hatten Bulstrode irgendetwas anderes untergejubelt und diese hatte sich unter lauten Gegacker in ein Huhn verwandelt und musste vor versammelter Mannschaft mehrere Eier legen.

Nun gut. Jedenfalls war gerade dieser Lehrer hinter Dumbledore getreten und unterhielt sich mit Granger. Meine Güte, wie tief ist dieses Mädchen nur gesunken? War sie jetzt auch seiner Die Natur liebt euch Sekte beigetreten? Ich konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Langsam wurde es mir hier zu Bund. Am liebsten würde ich gehen, doch das konnte ich meinen gut gepflegten Image nicht an tun. Also blieb ich brav sitzen, bestellte mir einen weiteren Tequila Sunrise und war gerade dabei mich in den Schlaf zu langweilen als ich zwei mir wohlbekannte Mädels erblicke.

„Ganz schön viele Leute hier" sagte Blaise und rümpfte die Nase. „Unter anderem auch Potter und seine Selbsthilfegruppe." Sie schüttelte ihre langen blonden Haare und ich leckte mir genüsslich über die Lippen. Sie sah einfach bezaubernd aus. Nach wenigen Minuten kamen die beiden Mädchen auf mich und Damian zu und ließen sich lächelnd neben uns nieder.

„Na meine schönen" hauchte ich und sah sie mit einem Lächeln an, das Gilderoy Lockart vor Neid erblassen ließe. Sie lächelten zurück, und Pansy schien einen Ohnmachtsanfall nahe. Blaise jedoch nicht. Und das gefiel mir gar nicht.

Als ich meinen Blick wieder durch die Halle schweifen lasse, bleibt er an dem Wieselmädchen hängen. Sie hat sich in den letzten Jahren gut gemausert. Ja, ich wage es sogar zu sagen, dass sie fast hübsch geworden ist. Aber nur fasst, denn in diesen Kartoffelsack von Kleid ist es unmöglich hübsch auszusehen.

Sie hat lange, leicht gelockte rote Haare und wenn sie lächelt sieht man ihre Grübchen. Ja, sie sieht wirklich nicht schlecht aus, im Gegensatz zu dem Rest ihrer Familie. Ob der Storch sie versehentlich im falschen Schornstein geschmissen hat?

Dann sehe ich Granger, die sich immer noch mit Mr. Bioladen unterhält. Er sah sich den Bauch haltend um. Na? Zu viele Körner gefressen?

Langsam wird mir langweilig. Ich hoffe das es hier bald mal los geht. Und als ob man mich erhört hatte, trat der Mann der noch nie einen Frisör besucht hatte zum Rednerpult.

Och bitte nicht. Ich fand schon seine Hogwartsreden extrem einschläfernd.

„Werte Gäste, es ist mir eine Ehre sie heute begrüßen zu dürfen. Die heutige Wohltätigkeitsversammlung dreht sich, wie sie sicher alle wissen, ach Moment bevor ich es vergesse, Zitronendrops gefällig?" er zückte eine Packung die er wohl mit gelben Sonnen bemalt hatte. „Nein? Na gut, jedenfalls dreht sich heute alles um die Hogwartsschule. Wir bräuchten dringend eine Renovierung, denn als ich letzte Woche in der Großen Halle meinen Kürbissaft trank, ist mir ein Stück Decke auf den Kopf gefallen."

Mich interessiert es nicht einmal, wenn ihm ganz Hogwarts auf den Nüschel fällt. Gelangweilt verdrehe ich die Augen. Nachdem der alte Mann endlich fertig war setzte die Musik ein. Ich stand auf um mir ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten. Warum kann der sein Geld nicht in London oder sonst wo sammeln? Nein, er muss natürlich um die halbe Welt reisen und Draco Malfoy die Laune versauen. Wie unhöflich.

_

* * *

_

_Waah, ich weiß dass ist wenig. Aber immerhin besser als gar nichts, oder? In der Kürze liegt die Würze. Hoffe nur sehr dass es hier auch eine Würze gibt. Bin nur sehr ideenlos in letzer Zeit. Könnt mir ja Ideen schicken ‚gg'. Also, ich hoff es hat euch gefallen und ihr reißt mit nicht den Kopf ab. Knallt euch raus in die Sonne und schnappt euch heiße Typen, genießt den Sommer und feiert euch die Decke vom Schädel. Ich tus bestimmt. (und vergesst nicht zu reviewen)_

_Kuss, GG_

_'nochmal schnell werbung macht' www.dracomalfoy-section.de.tc_


	6. GossiP Boy : VI

_Ach, Sorry Leute, dass ich euch so ewig warten lasse, aber ich hab zZ überhaupt keine Lust, Einfälle und genieße auch zuviel den Sommer._

_Dann hät ich noch mal gleich ne Frage. Was ist Blaise nun eigentlich? Oder könnte es sein, dass er sie es, es selbst nicht weiß? Im Buch steht Neutrum wäre ein Mädel. In anderssprachigen Büchern steht aber wieder Neutrum wäre ein Kerl. Die Göttin aller Autoren ( nein, nicht ich, sondern JKR) meinte mal Blaise wäre weiblich, aber dann wieder männlich. Und ihr scheint es offensichtlich auch nicht ganz zu wissen._

* * *

Während ich so durch den Saal tigere und jedem Mädchen beweise das ihr Freund hässlich ist beschließe ich erst einmal die Gästetoilette aufzusuchen um meinen (perfekten) Spiegelbild Guten Tag zu sagen. Ja, ich muss zugeben, ich sehe einfach fantastisch aus. Eigentlich hatte ich ja damit gerechnet, das der Spiegel umfällt wenn ich hinein sehe, aber wahrscheinlich war er so mit sabbern beschäftigt, dass er gar nicht die Zeit dazu hatte umzufallen. Bevor ich raus gehe, gebe ich ihn noch einen kleinen Schubs, sodass er schließlich doch noch nach hinten umfällt.

Zurück auf meinem Platz kippe ich mir noch einige Getränke hinter die Binde und widme mich dann der Sache, die ich außer gut aussehen noch perfekt beherrsche. Flirten. Und kein Mädchen schafft es bei meinem Körper nicht schwach zu werden und mir praktisch die Füße zu küssen. Na ja, kein Mädchen außer Blaise Zabini. Aber die gute wird auch noch merken was sie an mir hat, das schwöre ich euch feierlich.

Während ich also meinen neuen Anzug spazieren führe, gehe ich sicher dass mir auch jedes weibliche Wesen auf meinen Allerwertesten starrt und sollte sie das einmal nicht tun dackel ich so lange vor ihr rum, bis sie es schließlich doch tut. Eigentlich müsste ich sie dann mit der Schrotflinte erschießen. Aber da so etwas sowieso nie eintreten wird, brauche ich mir also keine Gedanken machen, wo ich das Gewehr hernehmen soll.

Ich bin gerade tief in Gedanken über mein Göttliches Selbst versunken als mich plötzlich jemand anrempelt. „Granger." sage ich abschätzig und betrachte sie von oben bis unten. Sie hingegen betrachtet mich ebenfalls, nur mit einem etwas anderen Gesichtsausdruck als ich.

Sie vergisst ganz den Mund zu schließen. Ich lächle und lehne mich vor ihr an die Wand.

„Malfoy" nickte sie und ging an mir vorbei. Aber niemand lässt einen Malfoy stehen, und vor allem nicht ein dreckiges Schlammblut.

„Wo willst du so schnell hin? Mit Mr. Natur einen Baum umarmen?". Ich ziehe spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich frage mich langsam ob man Granger vergessen hatte aufzuklären. Denn so wie sie gekleidet ist, hat sie sicher noch nie etwas von Sex gehört. Nun, ich werde mir die Mühe bestimmt nicht machen sie einzuweihen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging ich davon.

Ich bin immer wieder erstaunt was für eine äußerst unwiderstehliche Wirkung ich auf Frauen, oder solche die es werden wollen habe. Ohne eingebildet klingen zu wollen, alles an mir ist perfekt. Und zwar bis in das kleinste Detail. Ja, meine Lieben, ihr glaubt gar nicht wie anstrengend es sein kann ich zu sein. So viele Mädchen wie ich in einer Woche flachlege, legt Potter nicht mal in einem Jahrtausend um.

Was? Hat mein makelloses Ohr da gerade etwas von ‚arroganter Schnössling' aufgenommen?

Versuche es gar nicht erst abzustreiten, denn außer gutes Aussehen, besitze ich noch ein fabelhaftes Gehör. Wenn ich eines nicht bin, ja, lest und staunt, sogar ein Draco Malfoy ist mal etwas nicht, dann ist das ja wohl arrogant. Das einzige was ich außer geil – und zwar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes A/N:Man achte auf die Zweideutigkeit, unglaublich gutaussehend, talentiert, intelligent, sportlich, kultiviert, sexy, manierlich, super, heiß, anbetungswürdig, gefragt, reich und so weiter noch bin, ist ehrlich. Ich sage nur, ich bin ein Gott. Und damit hab ich ja wohl Recht. Wer das nicht so sieht, sollte sich schleunigst ins St. Mungos bewegen und sein nicht vorhandenes Gehirn operieren lassen.

Langsam fängt diese Party an mich zu langweilen. Dumblidoof und Potterli sind gerade in ein mit Sicherheit super ätzendes Gespräch versunken, in dem es entweder darum geht die Welt zu retten oder Hogwarts. Unsere keusche Schwester Granger hilft wahrscheinlich gerade einer alten Oma über die Straße, Weaslbe wird sich den Bauch voll schlagen und Longbottom wird sicher jemanden seine übernatürliche Dummheit beweisen. Und ich habe nichts besseres zu tun als über Gestalten zu lästern, die durch einen dummen Zufall der Göttin der Geschmacksverirrung entsprungen sind.

Das schreit eindeutig nach Aufmerksamkeit. Ladys und Gentleman – nein, lieber nur Ladys, nicht das hier noch jemand auf dumme Gedanken kommt, hier bin ich. Wunderschön und willig.

Schnell blicke ich mich um und beschließe dann kurz auf die Terrasse zu gehen, um ein wenig Luft zu schnappen. Okay, okay, eher um ein kleines Chick gewaltig ins Gebüsch zu rammeln.

Ich lehne mich gerade über das Geländer, um den weiblichen Wesen einen hübschen Blick auf mein super geformtes Hinterteil zu gewähren, als ich auch schon eine Hand an genau diesen Ort spüre. Mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen drehe ich mich um. Und mir fällt die Kinnlatte runter. Da steht... oh mein Gott, ich traue es gar nicht auszusprechen. Da steht... ein Kerl, der mit seinen dreckigen unmanikürten Fingern den sensiblen Stoff meiner Smokinghose befleckt.

Für einen Moment stehe ich unschlüssig mit geweiteten, und doch hammergeilen, Augen da, doch dann trete ich einen Schritt zurück und stoße die Hand beiseite.

„Na mein Süßer, hast du heute schon was vor?' höre ich die wirklich unschöne Stimme dieses... Ekels da vor mir. Ich muss sofort morgen zum Zauber HNO Arzt und meine Ohren auf eventuelle Schäden untersuchen lassen. „Wenn nicht, würde ich gerne ein paar romantische Stunden mit dir verbringen." Vergiss es. Mein Arsch bleibt Jungfrau. Immer noch unfähig etwas zu sagen gehe ich ein paar Schritte zurück. Doch dieses Missgeschick Mutter Natur kommt mir immer näher. „Ich frage mich, was so ein göttliches Wesen wie du hier alleine auf einer einsamen Terrasse zu suchen hat..". Nun ja, wenigstens Geschmack scheint er zu haben. Ich finde göttliches Wesen ist eine wirklich treffende Beschreibung für so einen Kerl wie mich. „Also wenn ich du wäre, Schätzchen, würde ich jetzt ganz schnell mit mir in einem Hotelzimmer verschwinden." Nun, auch wenn er Geschmack besitzt, ein Gehirn scheint er jedenfalls nicht zu haben. Denn wenn er eins hätte, würde er wissen dass ich meinen göttlichen Körper sicher nicht an einer Missgeburt verschwenden würde. „Und wenn ich du wäre" zische ich leise und meine (wunderschönen) Augen verengen sich zu (wunderschönen) Schlitzen. „würde ich jetzt ganz schnell das Weite suchen." Ich trete einen Schritt auf den Honk (Hauptschüler ohne nennenswerte Kenntnisse) zu, welcher schnellstens die Flucht ergreift. Guter Junge. Wenigstens Verstand scheint er noch zu besitzen.

Bevor mich noch andere der Gattung Honk hier aufsuchen, gehe ich wieder in den Ballsaal, wo mich Mrs. Atombusen schon sehnsüchtig erwartet hat. „Draco Hase, wo warst du denn so lange?". Lächelnd schaue ich in Pansy' s funkelnde Augen. „Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten, Madame?" frage ich und küsse ihr Gentlemanlike auf die Hand. Gleich darauf muss ich meine kräftigen Arme um ihren schmalen Körper legen, da sie allen Anscheins kurz davor war, zu Boden zu segeln. Ich hätte sie natürlich auch einfach Umfallen lassen können, wie ich es sonst immer getan habe, aber wenn man etwas will – und ich will in diesen Fall sie – muss man sich schon etwas anders benehmen. Sie lächelt mich an und wir verschwinden auf die Tanzfläche.

* * *

_So ihr süßen, das wars mal wieder. Die nächste Zeit werdet ihr sicher wieder nichts von mir hören, fliege am 3 August erst mal für 2 Wochen auf Gran Canaria, aber vielleicht schafft ihr es ja mich durch nette Reviews umzustimmen ;-). Bis dahin jedenfalls alles gute, und lassts Krachen._

_Geht auf jedenfall mal auf diese Seite: http/www.cyberthug.de/27945.html_

_An alle denen dieses Chap merkwürdig bekannt vorkommt, ich habs nur nochmal überarbeitet und hochgeladen. Bin auch wieder aus Urlaub zurück ).  
Und jetzt drückt bitte auf den kleinen hübschen Knopf da unten und schreibt mir ein Review. +fleh+_

_Kuss, GG_


	7. GossiP Boy: VII

_GossiP Girl ist back. Und mit ihr ein neues Kapitel von GossiP Boy. Jaja, wir zwei passen schon gut zusammen, der gute Gossip Boy und ich. **–gg-.**_

_Vielen, lieben Dank erst mal an Jean Nin Asar Ahi Smabell, die mir sehr geholfen hat und ohne die ihr mit hoher Sicherheit noch kein neues Kapitel haben würdet. _

_Bevor ich Anfange, habt ihr eigentlich auch beim HP lesen soviel geheult wie ich? Aber ich glaub ich muss sagen, dass ich Draco jetzt noch mehr liebe als vorher. Komisch, denn die meisten die ich kenn hassen ihn jetzt noch mehr. Ob ihrs glaubt oder nicht, ich war so was von nervenfertig am Ende. Das war der beste Band von allen. Oh ja! Ich hab noch nie bei nem Buch so... reagiert. Gut, bei ner FF schon (Desert Rose + Dryed Tears) aber das war anders und nicht...so . Ich konnte gar nicht richtig weiterschreiben, irgendwie hat da was geblockt. _

_Naja, jetzt wissen wir ja das die gute Blaise in Wahrheit ein Junge ist, aber wir haben das jetzt einfach mal überlesen und bleiben weiterhin der Ansicht Blaise wäre weiblich. Zumindest in meiner FF. Und jetzt hab ich nur noch eins zu sagen, und das wäre SCHNIEF!_

* * *

Nachdem ich eine Weile lang mit Wonderbra durch den Saal gewirbelt bin, verschwand ich innig züngelnd mit ihr auf der Terrasse und blieb für die nächsten 2 Stunden vom Erdboden verschluckt. Was ich mit ihr gemacht habe, brauch ich ja wohl nicht extra zu erwähnen und wenn es doch jemand nicht weiß, rate ich ihm dringend sich von Mama und Papa über das Verhältnis der Blümchen und der Bienchen aufzuklären lassen. Na ja, vorausgesetzt er sie es hat welche. In Lahmarschs Fall wird es wohl die Oma sein.

Jetzt sitze ich wieder hier auf meinem Platz, neben mir eine böse dreinblickende Blaise, die nach unserer Rückkehr weder ein Wort mit mir, noch mit Pansy gewechselt hat. Ich versuche schon seit einer halben Stunde vergeblich ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, doch ich habe das Gefühl sie merkt es nicht. Oder besser, sie will es nicht bemerken. Na dann eben nicht.

Wer einen Malfoy, und noch dazu einen wie mir, keine Beachtung schenkt der ist es ohnehin nicht Wert auch nur einen Arschtritt von mir zu bekommen. Nicht, dass ich mir noch meine neuen Prada Schuhe beschmutze.

Ich trinke einen Comso Politan nach den anderen, rauche Vogue Zigaretten und genieße die heimlichen, sehnsüchtigen Blicke der Mädels um mich rum. Leider entspricht keine von ihnen meinen Wunschvorstellungen und ich brauche ja wohl nicht erst zu erwähnen, dass ich mich nicht mit etwas zweitrangigen abgebe. Nachdem ich auch ein duzend Goldlackwasser in mich reingekippt habe, fühle ich mich leicht beduselt im Kopf, was ich natürlich nicht zum Ausdruck bringe, um die (mehr oder weniger) weiße Weste der Familie nicht zu beschmutzen.

Ja, wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, sehe ich schon kleine Flubberwürmer vor mir Tango tanzen, ein Beweis dafür, dass sich mein Gehirn wohl schon schlafen gelegt hat. Plötzlich stehe ich auf und rammel somit die mit Drinks bewaffnete Pansy zu Boden, doch ohne ihr auch nur den Hauch einer Entschuldigung zu geben verkünde ich dass ich nun gehen werde. Eigentlich könnten die den Laden auch gleich dicht machen, jetzt wo der Eisprinz, der _Nymphoman_, der Master of Universe, der Sexgott des Landes, das unwiderstehlichste Geschöpf unseres All's nach Hause geht. Hab ich eigentlich irgendeine Bezeichnung vergessen? Selbst wenn, ihr wisst ohnehin das meine Schönheit unbeschreiblich ist.

Auf meinem Nachhause weg spüre ich plötzlich wie ich eine gewaltige Latte bekomme. Nanu? Wo kommt die denn so plötzlich her? Langsam bin ich der Meinung, das Nymphoman eine ziemlich treffende Beschreibung für mich ist. Doch heute Abend werde ich wohl keine Gelegenheit mehr haben meiner Begierde nachzugehen, denn 1. fühle ich mich dazu nicht mehr in der Lage und 2. gibt es leider niemanden den ich mit nach Hause nehmen könnte. Natürlich wäre es nicht schwer für mich, jemanden zu finden, wenn ich auch nur den Anschein machen würde für diese Nacht jemanden in meinem Bettchen zu brauchen hätte ich gleich mehr Besuch als das Empire State Building. Allerdings müsste dafür erst mal jemand meinem Niveau entsprechen (A/N: Hallo? Hier bin ich ‚mit den Armen ruder/)

Nachdem ich fast über eine streunende Katze geflogen wäre, wünsche ich mir nur noch eins: unbeschadet und schnellstens in mein Bett zu fallen. Allerdings gestaltet sich das als etwas schwierig, den Anton, mein guter Freund, ist mittlerweile größer als mein eigener Kopf geworden. ‚Ist ja gut mein Lieber und jetzt zieh dich wieder ein' zische ich ihm zu und ignoriere die wirren Blicke einer jungen Passantin. Doch Anton scheint nicht auf mich hören zu wollen. Bei jedem Schritt merke ich wie er sich zu Wort meldet und eins könnt ihr mir glauben, ich kann ihn ziemlich gut verstehen, und in meiner Hose hat sich mittlerweile ein drittes World Trade Center gebildet.

Nach weiteren 5 Metern sehe ich keinen Ausweg mehr. Ich muss mir irgendwie selbst Abhilfe schaffen wenn ich die Nacht nicht auf einer Parkbank verbringen will. Obwohl ich bezweifle, es noch bis dahin zu schaffen, denn dieses Ding da in meiner Hose lässt es nicht zu, noch weiter als bis zu den komischen Kasten da vorne, die Muggel nennen es Feletonraum, oder so in der Art A/N: Telefonzelle zu kommen. Dort angekommen lasse ich mich seufzend an die Tür fallen, die aus einen mir unbegreiflichen Grund ohne eine Betätigung meinerseits auch noch auf geht und mich fast zu Boden segeln lässt, Merlin, sei dank dass ich das verhindern konnte, ich wäre nie wieder hochgekommen. Ein Glück gibt es das bei uns nicht, man lehnt sich gegen eine Tür und die geht ohne zu Fragen auf. Die weiß wohl nicht mit wem sie es zu tun hat.

Endlich habe ich es geschafft mir die Hose runterzuziehen, natürlich nachdem ich mich vergewissert habe das niemand in der Nähe war und die Hand um meinen besten Freund zu legen. Ich bin gerade äußerst damit beschäftigt, mir einen zu Keulen als plötzlich etwas an an die Scheibe klopf. Ich drehe mich um um zu sehen wer mich gestört hat - auf die Idee das es peinlich für mich sein könnte komme ich gar nicht erst – und blicke geradewegs auf ein grünes Männchen was mich äußerst verärgert anstarrt. Auf einmal rupft es die Feletonraumtür auf und ich habe noch nichtmal ganz meine Hose hochgezogen, da hat es mich auch schon rausgezogen.

‚Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein, junger Mann. Haben sie kein Zuhause wo sie ihr kleines Geschäft erledigen können?' schreit es mir entgegen. Moment, ich war doch gar nicht auf Toilette, von was redet dieser Muggel da? ‚So etwas nennt man Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses, dafür werde ich sie bestrafen müssen. Oh und getrunken haben sie auch noch etwas, ich kann ihre Fahne bis hier hin riechen, Alkohol ist keine Lösung, junger Mann, keine Lösung.'. ‚Das habe ich auch nie behauptet, alter Mann, nie behauptet' äffe ich ihn nach und augenblicklich schwillt das Männchen vor mir um die doppelte Größe an. ‚Auch noch Frech werden? Die Jugend von heute hat kein Respekt mehr. Man sollte ihnen eine gehörige Tracht Prügel verpassen die ihnen solche Dinge wie, wie, wie, das was sie eben taten und trinken aus dem Kopf schlägt.'

Noch ehe ich etwas sagen kann fängt dieser nichtsnutzige Tölpel an mich zu begrabschen. Von oben bis unten betatscht er mich und ich bin viel zu überrumpelt um schnell reagieren zu können. ‚Aah, bitte etwas mehr nach links' sage ich wohlig und ohne nachzudenken, als er in die Nähe meines Freundes kam. Das liegt natürlich nur an den Übermengen Alkohol, normalerweise lass ich niemand des gleichen Geschlechts dorthin

„Das ist ja wohl, das kann ja, also das ist unerhört. Das sind 300 Dollar Strafgeld, wie können sie es sich wagen so mit einem Beamten umzugehen.'

‚Oh, Arbeiten sie etwa auch im Zauberministerium?' frage ich verdutzt. ‚Und ich dachte sie seien ein Muggel'.

‚Sie sind ja völlig betrunken, kommen sie mit ich bringe sie jetzt in die Ausnüchterungszelle.'

Der Mann in der seltsamen Uniform schob mich vorwärts. ‚Ausnüchterungszelle? Kriegt man da was zu essen?' Ich habe noch nie in meinen Leben von so einer Zelle gehört. Vielleicht eine Art Restaurant. ‚Halt Moment lässt du wohl meinen Zauberstab los" rufe ich entsetzt als ich sehe wie Mr. Grün macht mich unglücklich ihn aus meiner Tasche zog.

‚Zauberstab, natürlich, und als nächstes drohen sie mir damit mich in eine Fledermaus zu verwandeln.' winkte der Ministeriumsbeamte ab. „Ja, das könnte ich allerdings tun, wenn sie darauf bestehen, Moment, was lachen sie denn jetzt?" Ich beschließe einfach mal mitzulachen, auch wenn ich nicht den leisesten Schimmer habe um was es geht.

‚Oh ja bitte, verwandeln sie mich in eine Fledermaus" Ich runzle die Stirn. ‚na, wenn sie so darauf bestehen.' Schnell nehme ich ihn den Zauberstab ab und keine 2 Sekunden später habe ich eine kleine hässliche Kreatur vor mir, die mit einem lauten Kreischen in die Lüfte flog. Einen Moment sehe ich ihr hinterher, dann zucke ich mit den Schultern und setzte meinen Heimweg fort. Komischer Mann.

* * *

_So, das war's dann auch wieder. Ich hoffe ihr findet es nicht zu abgedroschen. Und bitte, bitte hinterlasst mit ein kleines Reviews, meine Hits zeigen deutlich dass mehr Leute lesen als sie zugeben. Und ihr wollt doch nicht dass Draco euch mal aus seinem Bettchen schmeisst, falls ihr jemals so weit kommen solltet?_

_Kuss, GossiP Girl_


	8. GossiP Boy: VIII

_Okay, okay, okay, ich bin schlimm und habe eigentlich eine 3 wöchige Prügelstrafe verdient.  
Ich sag gar nicht erst wie leid es mir tut das ich mich wieder nicht gemeldet habe, denn so Leid tut es mir eigentlich gar nicht. ;-P. Hach, ich bin so lustig...  
Danke für eure Reviews, ihr seit toll. Und sobald ich herausgefunden habe wie man einen Sexgott gerechten Draco baut, schenke ich jeden von euch einen zu Weihnachten._

* * *

**Gesichtet **

_Eine scheinbar durchgedrehte Fledermaus vor die Fenster des Polizeireviers fliegen, und das am hellerlichten Tag. Diese Viecher werden auch immer eigenartiger.  
Buschkopf, Schlag mich tot und brauch dringend eine Mama (A/N: Granger, Weasley und Potter) bei Florean **Fortescues** Eissalon sitzend und ein Buch lesend. Das Buch der Bekloppten?  
Neville Longbottom schon wieder mit einem Mädchen im Central Park . Sagt mal, hab ich was nicht mitgekriegt? Ist die Frau irgendwie blind oder bezahlt Lahmarsch sie dafür?  
Und das allerwichtigste... aus gewissen Quellen ist mir zu Ohren gekommen dass eine gewisse blondhaarige Frau am Flughafen London-Heathrow an einen Ticketschalter gesehen wurde._

Kopfschmerzen. Böse, pochende Kopfschmerzen. Ich bekomme am nächsten Mittag kaum die Augen auf. Nachdem ich heute Morgen noch drei mal die Kloschüssel von innen begutachtet habe bin ich äußerst unausgeschlafen und schlecht gelaunt. Ich glaube Parkinson dieses kleine Biest hat mir etwas in die Getränke gemischt. Ich habe einen tierischen Kater.

Grummelnd quäle ich mich aus dem Bett und beschließe erst mal etwas für meine Gesundheit zu tun.

Ich schleppe mich also mit trägen Schritten aus meinem Schlafzimmer und fliege, in dem Wohnzimmer angekommen erst einmal über meinen ausgezogenen Schuh und lande im hohen Bogen auf den Boden. Mimi, meine Putzfrau ist sofort zur Stelle und hilft mir auf. Hey, keine falschen Gedanken, die gute Frau ist ranziger als eine Schachtel verfaulte Butter. Und wahrscheinlich auch frigider. Denn wenn ich mir diesen Brauereigaularsch ansehe und dieses Ach so süße Häubchen auf den Kopf, frage ich mich ob sie schon jemals etwas von Mode gehört hat. Bei ihren nächsten Worten wird mir klar, das sie das nicht hat.

‚Oh, sie sind über ihre Treter gefallen. Ich habe sie nicht gesehen sonst hätte ich sie natürlich weggeräumt.'

Treter. Treter. Sie nennt mein sauteuren und schweinegeilen Prada Schuhe Treter. Das wäre genauso, wie wenn ich Pamela Andersons Fifis als Golfbälle bezeichnen würde. /A/N: der Gute meint den Silikon Vorbau./.

‚Sie müssen aber einen komischen Weg gelaufen sein, wenn sie es geschafft haben hier über ihre Treter gefallen zu sein.'

Aber natürlich. Erst bezeichnet sie meine Schuhe als Treter und jetzt will sie mich auch noch als dumm hinstellen. Ich schüttele ihre Hand von meiner Schulter, ha, betatschen will sie mich auch noch und rappel mich wieder auf. Mein Kopf ist um das doppelte Angeschwollen und könnte mittlerweile schon als Heißluftballon durchgehen. Ich suche mit meinen Augen nach den Schuhen ob sie ja auch keinen Schaden davon getragen haben. Nein, wie es aussieht nicht. Oh, doch, da ist ein Staubkorn. Zugegeben, wenn ich die selber putzen müsste wäre mir das Staubkorn ziemlich egal, aber da ich Bedienstete dafür habe können sie ruhig etwas tun für ihr Geld.

‚Mister Malfoy, verstehen sie denn was ich sage? Geht es ihnen gut.?'

Also das ist jetzt wohl die Höhe. Erst bezeichnet sie meine Schuhe als Treter, und das nicht nur einmal, dann wagt sie es tatsächlich an meiner Intelligenz zu zweifeln und zu guter Letzt wirft sie mir noch vor nicht zurechnungsfähig zu sein. Ich glaube ich werde sie kündigen. Sie hat sowieso nie richtig geputzt. Immerhin habe ich immer noch mit meiner Lupe eine Schmiere entdeckt.

Nicht dass ich sie kontrolliert hätte, doch als ich auf den Boden nach meiner Kontaktlinse gesucht habe ist mir das eben so ins Auge gestochen. Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen. Ich trage Kontaktlinsen. Oder besser ich habe Kontaktlinsen getragen, denn nachdem Damian bei dem Versuch mir eine Warze anzuhexen meine Seekraft geraubt hatte konnte ich doch wohl unmöglich mit Brille rumlaufen. Meine Seekraft habe ich übrigens wieder erlangt. Ob Damian jedoch jemals wieder diese Beule weg griegen wird., die er, nachdem ich blind wie ein Maulwurf mit einer Gießkanne auf ihn eingedroschen habe, bekommen hat wage ich zu bezweifeln.

Ich lasse Mimi einfach stehen und mache mich auf den weg zu meinem Hauseigenen Labor. Ach ja, ich könnte euch noch erklären wie ich zu einer Haushälterin komme wo wir daheim doch einen ganzen Schwanz an Hauselfen haben. Nun ja, ich wollte eigentlich eine junge, hübsche Studentin als Putzfrau haben, woher sollte ich denn wissen dass ich eine verkrüppelte Halbrentnerin bekomme.

Ich mische mir also in aller Vorfreude auf meine baldige Genesung meinen Trank und fülle ihn zum Schluss in die kleine Phiole. Zwischendurch habe ich immer wieder darüber nach gedacht was Zabini denn für ein komisches Mädchen sei. Als ich meinen nach Medizin schmeckenden Trank hinunter gekippt habe fühle ich so gleich das sich irgendwas verändert. Allerdings weiß ich nicht was, denn meine Kopfschmerzen und mein Unwohlsein sind immer noch vorhanden. Gut. Die Wirkung wird wohl noch eintreten, allerdings muss ich zugeben das ich schon mal bessere Tränke gebraut habe. Gehe ich eben zuerst einmal duschen.

Als ich auch das erledigt habe beschließe ich mir einen Kaffee zu machen, nein, was rede ich da, machen zu lassen. Allerdings ist keiner mehr im Haus und bevor Mimi die Treppen runtergekommen ist bin ich schon 3 mal in Südostafrika angekommen. Eigentlich sollte ich der guten vorschlagen sich ein Zelt vor meiner Wohnungstürtür aufzubauen. Ich sitze also in oder besser vor einem luxuriösen Cafe und trinke bereits den 3 Kaffee. Doch meine Kopfschmerzen wollen einfach nicht verschwinden.

Also, was macht man, wenn man nach einem Abend sinnlosen Saufens einen Kater hat? Ganz Recht, weitersaufen. Also bestelle ich mir einen Wodka Tonic. Hui, da geht's mir doch gleich besser und mittlerweile spüre ich auch meine Lebensgeister in mich zurück kehren. Und sofort fange ich wieder mit dem Gebaggere an. Denn am Nebentisch sitzen zwei echt heiße Miezen und lechzen mich nur so an.

Es dauert nicht lange da sitzen die beiden Chicks auch schon bei mir den Tisch und füttern mich mit alkoholgetränkten Cocktailkirschen. Danach beschlissen wir uns ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten und wir sind noch nicht mal in ein unbelebtes Straßengässchen eingebogen, da drückt mich die eine der Beiden schon an die Hauswand. Na Holla die Waldfee, die zwei gehen ja ab wie Schmidtskatz. Die eine drückt auch schon ihre nach Pfirsich schmeckenden Lippen auf meine, die andere fährt mit den Händen in meine Hose und beginnt dort sehr unanständige Sachen zu machen.

Nun, also wenn man sich mir so an den Hals wirft dann kann ich ja wohl nicht Nein sagen.

Ich habe gerade damit angefangen den Kuss zu erwidern, als mir etwas auffällt. Irgendwie zeigt sich bei mir keine Regung. Nein, nicht die geringste. Und das kann ja wohl unmöglich sein wenn zwei heiße Sexkittens vor mir stehen und praktisch nach meinem Körper betteln. Ja, die eine holt mir sogar auf öffentlicher Straße einen runter. Aber warum in Gottes Namen tut sich nichts?

Ich spüre nichts. Nicht die kleinste Erregung. Ja, nicht mal Genugtuung. Ich warte noch ein paar Minuten und küsse die eine einfach weiter, spüre wie die andere /rofl/ beginnt meinen Hals zu küssen. Doch dann kann ich nicht mehr. Ich löse mich von den beiden Schönheiten und setze ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln auf.

‚Tut mir Leid, meine Hübschen, aber ich muss euch jetzt leider verlassen. Aber wir holen das nach, versprochen.'

Ich zwinkere und beide nicken eifrig. Puh, gut gerettet. Jetzt fällt mir ein dass ich doch gar keinen Namen von den beiden weiß, doch im Moment habe ich ein schlimmeres Problem. Ich kriege keinen harten. Und die Kopfschmerzen sind auch wieder da.

* * *

_Der arme, arme Draco. Was ist bloß mit ihm passiert? Komm einfach her zu mir, ich heil dich schon von deiner Krankheit /grins/  
So ich hoffe es hat euch wieder gefallen und seit doch bitte so lieb und drückt auf den kleinen süßen Knopf da unten, und ich schwöre euch ihr werdet heute Nacht von Draco träumen. Und das werdet ihr euch doch nicht entgehen lassen, oder? Des weiteren könnt ihr eine gute Tat begehen und eine kleine Autorin eine riesen Freude machen._

_Kussi, GG. _

_P.S: Und lasst den Nikolaus nicht zu knapp ausfallen. Und wenn doch, beschwert euch bei euren Eltern. Mein Geschenk habt ihr jedenfalls hiermit._


	9. GossiP Boy: VIIII

_Sollte ich euch ein frohes neues Jahr wünschen? Sollte ich eigentlich, aber wenn man bedenkt das es der 17. Januar ist bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher. Also, für diejenigen, die ein frohes Jahr gewünscht bekommen wollen. HAPPY NEW YEAR! Freut mich übrigens, dass ihr mir immer noch treu geblieben seid.  
__Also, dann viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel und denkt daran, die FF stimmt nicht mit dem Buch überein.  
__Und vielen, vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews, ihr seit wirklich toll. :tränewegwisch:_

_Achso und nochwas, ich weiß das in Amiland die Cops schwarz tragen, aber schwarzes Männchen klingt blöd. Und die Schwarz macht mich unglücklich erst Recht. Schwarz ist toll._

**

* * *

**

**Gesichtet **

_Eine wildgewordene Fledermaus mit den Flügeln auf ein grünes Männchen vor der New Yorker Polizei Station einschlagend. Wollte der gute Mann Busgeld von Mausi, weil sie auf den Boden gekackt hat? Für Kaugummis wollen sie es ja mittlerweile...  
__Ein anderer Cop, der dieses Schauspiel stirnrunzelnd beobachtete zurück in das Gebäude gehen? Holt er jetzt ein Luftgewehr?  
__Besagtes Mädchen von Longbottom sich prüfend vor einem Schaufenster bewundernd. Keine Angst Honey, du bist nicht dick. Deine Beine sind nur zu weit hinten.  
__Schlag-mich-tot mit brauch-dringend-eine Mama die gelben Seiten durchlesend. Sucht ihr jetzt eine Anstalt in die ihr euch einliefern lassen könnt?  
__Unser laufendes Lexikon bewegungslos in einer U- Bahn sitzend. Herzstillstand?_

* * *

Schweißgebadet sitze ich in meiner Wohnung und starre seit geschlagenen 5 Minuten an die Wand. Nach einer Stunde bester Handarbeit hat sich immer noch nichts getan. So was ist mir ja noch nie passiert. Horschti, wie kannst du mich in Zeiten wie diesen einfach im Stich lassen? Jetzt, wo ich gleich 2 Etnas auf einmal haben könnte? In dieser Jahreszeit? Noch vor meinem 85 Geburtstag?

Ich seufze tief und zermarre mir das Hirn was ich als nächstes tun solle. Doch mir will nichts einfallen.  
Was macht man, wenn Mann nach 19 Jahren harten Arbeitens auf einmal nicht mehr kann?

Mein Leben ist die Hölle. Was soll ich die nächsten Tage machen? Einsam und alleine auf meiner Couch liegen und America sucht den Superstar gucken? Nicht dass es mir bald genauso geht, wie den armen Mönch der da neulich sein Lied geträllert hat. Nicht, dass ich das gucken würde, die Highlights allerdings konnte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen.

Aber jammern nützt nichts. Man(n) muss sich nur zu helfen wissen. Aus sicherer Quelle weiß ich, dass Muggel so ein Mediment, oder so haben, was die immer schlucken wenn bei ihnen auch nichts mehr so recht stehen will. Dafür muss ich aber erst in eine Apotheke. Moment. Wenn ich in eine Apotheke muss, bedeutet das dass ich das Haus verlassen muss. Was um Gottes Willen will ich erzählen, wenn mich jemand fragt warum ich mir Potenzmittel besorge?

Meinen alten Herr Vater ist der Saft ausgegangen? Ich, Draco Malfoy kriege keinen mehr hoch? Das wäre mein Ruin. Also darf man mich nicht erkennen. Aber wie kriege ich die Leute dazu mich nicht zu erkennen? Ein Schuld vor meinen Kopf halten mit der Aufschrift ‚Bitte nicht hingucken' ist sicher keine so gute Idee.

2 Minuten später stehe ich in meinen begehbaren Kleiderschrank und schmeiße so ziemlich alles durch die Gegend, was mich von meinem ersehnten Gegenstand trennt. Wie gut dass ich noch die Perücke habe, die ich Goyle im 5 Schuljahr aufgesetzt habe, wenn er für mich den Raum der Wünsche bewachen sollte. Was ich da gemacht habe? Das werdet ihr wohl nie erfahren. Die müsste ich dann also nur ein bisschen vergrößern und schon sehe ich aus wie... na ja. Daran wollen wir lieber nicht denken.

Ah, da ist sie ja. Allerdings sieht die sehr unbenutzbar aus. Und da fällt es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Vielsafttrank. Und wo in Gottes Namen kriege ich den nun her? Wenn ich jetzt anfange mit einen zu brauen müsste ich in ungefähr 10 Wochen fertig sein. Und bis dahin werde ich wohl schon jämmerlich dahinvegetiert sein. Also, muss ich mir anderweitig welchen besorgen. Nur wo?

Äußerst schlecht gelaunt betrete ich Obscurus & Nigrans (A/N: Wie einfallsreich ich doch bin), einen Laden für schwarze Magie. Mit einem kalten Lächeln gehe ich auf die Theke zu, hinter der ein knochiger dümmlicher Mann steht.

‚Hallo Levards' sagte ich lässig, während die Schweinsäuglein meines Gegenübers zucken. ‚Mr. Malfoy, was macht mir die Ehre?' Ich werfe kurz einen Blick über meine Schulter und beuge mich dann über die Theke. ‚Ich brauche Vielsafttrank'. Oh ja und wie ich den brauche.

Wenn ich nämlich keinen griege wird mein Schwänzchen nächste Woche wie eine getrocknete Weintraube aussehen. Also äußerst unansehnlich.

Levards sah mich. ‚Mr. Malfoy, sie wissen doch dass wir so etwas nicht führen.' Meine Lippen kräuseln sich zu einem Lächeln.'. Ja, aber ich kann mir denken dass sie so etwas besitzen... sie wollen doch nicht Probleme bekommen, oder Levard?' Der Trottel sieht mich noch eine Weile lang ärgerlich an, dann jedoch verschwindet er hinter den Vorhang und kommt nicht sehr viel später mit einer Phiole wieder raus. ‚Danke, Levard.'

Ich schmeiße ihn ein paar meiner unzähligen Goldmünzen hin und verschwinde aus dem Laden.

Zurück daheim angekommen stelle ich die Phiole lächelnd auf den Tisch. Als nächstes brauche ich ein Haar. Schleunigst suche ich meine Kleidung ab, doch ich kann nichts finden.

Plötzlich heftet sich mein Blick an Mimi fest. Auch, wenn ich immer gehofft habe nie so auszusehen, jetzt sehe ich keine andere Chance. Heute abend ist, wie jeden Abend, Party angesagt und ich möchte dort nicht vollkommen... impotent auftauchen. Dieser Ausdruck ist ja schrecklich. Heilige Maria, was hast du mir angetan?

Langsam schleiche ich auf Mimi zu. 'Mr. Malfoy. Kann ich ihnen helfen? Sie müssen es nur sagen.' Ja, klar, du musst mir nur ein Haar von dir borgen. ‚Ich möchte einen Tee.' Eigentlich ja nicht, aber ich muss mir noch überlegen wie ich dir am besten ein Haar ausrupfe ohne das du es merkst. ‚Wie der Herr wünscht.' Ich laufe ihr hinterher in die Küche, was sie doch sehr zu beunruhigen scheint. Ich lasse meinen Blick über ihren Körper schweifen, auf der suche nach einem kleinen Haar, doch plötzlich merke ich wie sie errötet. Üüuuah. Welch unschöne Vorstellung.

Okay. Kein Haar. Ich verwickle sie jetzt seit bereits über 30 Minuten in ein Gespräch und habe immer noch keine Ahnung wie ich irgendein Teil von ihr bekommen kann.

Plötzlich klingelt es an der Haustür. Vielleicht ist das meine Rettung, hoffe ich noch bevor ich zur Tür spurte und erstarre.

Blonde Haare, blaue Augen, lange schlanke Beine. Narcissa Malfoy.

‚Komm lass dich drücken, mein Sohn'. Und schon streckt sie ihre Arme aus und umart mich. Also bitte, doch nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Das hasse ich an Müttern. Die sind immer der Meinung ihre Kinder zu Tode quetschen zu dürfen. Nachdem sie sich von mir gelöst hatte marschierte sie an mir vorbei und ließ sich auf meinem Sofa nieder.

‚Du meldest dich auch gar nicht mehr, Draco.'

Ich verdrehe innerlich genervt die Augen und setze mich neben sie.

‚Ich habe viel zu tun.' Narzissa nickt. ‚So? Was denn?'

Also, da wäre schlafen, saufen, Partys feiern, mit jemanden schlafen, Frauen aufreißen, ja, ich hab wirklich viel zu tun. ‚Nun ich habe viel mit der Uni zu tun. Du verstehst.'

Konnte es einen unpassenderen Zeitpunkt für einen Besuch geben als diesen?

Ich führe noch ein sehr langes Gespräch mit meiner Mutter, höre mir an wie die Rosen im malfoysche Garten gedeihen, das Elenoar Mitchell schwanger von einem neureichen Fettsack wäre, das sie neue Geschirrtücher für die Hauselfen gekauft habe und ich mich doch endlich mal wieder zuhause blicken lassen soll. Zu jedem ihrer Sätze gebe ich abwesende Kommentare, hin und wieder nicke ich und hoffe, nicht an der falschen Stelle zu nicken. Innerlich hoffe ich dass sie wieder verschwindet.

* * *

**Gesichtet**

_Potter und Weasley auf den Weg in ein Tierheim. Also, auch wenn Granger einen Orang-Utan täuschend ähnlich sieht, könnt ihr sie doch nicht einfach abschieben.  
__Pansy Parkinson bei einem Spezialarzt für Brustverkleinerung sitzend. Was hat die denn vor?  
__Damian sich bei dem Dealer seines Vertrauens ein neues Tütchen Gras holend und zu guter letzt Dumblidoof den amerikanischen Boden verlassend._

* * *

Da. Ein graues Haar. Gott segne dich. Nachdem ich meine Mutter endlich auf heute abend vertröstet habe, - so nicht meine Lieben, wir wollen nur zusammen dinieren, - kann ich mich endlich meinem kleinen, bei meiner Größe wohl eher großen Problem widmen. Nachdem ich das Haar in die Tasse geworfen habe, fängt es an zu zischen und der Trank nimmt eine schöne pastellgrüne Farbe an. Na, das hätte ich von der alten aber nicht erwartet.

Gehemmt halte ich meinen Nüschel über das Glas und schnüffle. Hm. Richt gar nicht mal so schlecht. Ich halte mir die Nase zu und verleite mir den Trank ein. Schmeckt gar nicht so widerlich wie ich dachte. Eigentlich habe ich jetzt mit gammeligem Fischgeschmack gerechnet, stattdessen schmecke ich nur den leichten Touch von Limetten.

Und schon spüre ich die Wirkung des Vielsaftgesöffs. Ich muss mich an meinem Stuhl festhalten um nicht umzukippen. Moment. Ich habe gar nicht die Anweisungen zu ‚Verwandeln in das andere Geschlecht gelesen.'. Aaah! Mir wird übel. Atmen nicht vergessen, Draco, atmen. Wie kann ich nur so blöd sein und das lesen vergessen? Wie kann ich nur so blöd sein und... oh heilige Maria, lass alles gut gehen.

Das Rauschen in meinen Ohren wird immer lauter, mittlerweile wundert es mich dass ich überhaupt noch welche besitze. Meine Haare werden länger. Was? Meine Haare? Wieso um Gottes Willen werden meine Haare länger?

Mit aufgerissenen Augen starre ich auf mein Spiegelbild. Vor mir steht eine nahezu perfekte Imitation von Narzissa Malfoy. Aber war das nicht ein graues Haar? Das wäre ja nicht auszudenken, Malfoys und graue Haare. Ich glaube ich werde mit ihr mal ein ernstes Wörtchen über Pflegeprodukte sprechen. Allerdings könnte es auch sein dass ich zu blöd war um grau von silberblond unterscheiden. Immerhin habe ich noch höllische Kopfschmerzen.

Nun ja. Wenigstens hat es gewirkt. Ich will mich gerade auf die Socken machen als mir einfällt, dass ich ja gar nichts um anziehen habe. Und eine Malfoy kann unmöglich in Männerklamotten auf die Straße gehen. Mooooment. Eine Malfoy? Eine Malfoy kann unmöglich Potenzmittel kaufen gehen. Stöhnend schlage ich meinen Kopf gegen die Wand. Alter Obstbaum, was mach ich denn nun?

Schnell entscheide ich mich dazu mir einen Hut aufzusetzen. Einen äußerst hässlichen Hut, aber das ist jetzt egal. Meine, oder viel besser die Haare meiner Mutter binde ich sorgfältig zu einem Zopf und stecke sie unter dem Hut. Und Pansys Ray Ban Brille setze ich ebenfalls auf.

Perfekt. Wie gut dass Pansy auf diese Brillen steht, die am Haaransatz anfangen und an den Mundwinkeln wieder aufhören.

Schnell ziehe ich mir einen brauen Mantel an und schon ist das Klischee perfekt. Eigentlich ziemlich dumm von mir. Denn niemand unwichtiges hat es nötig sich so zu vermummen wie ich. Nur die wichtigen Leute verhüllen sich, weil sie genau wissen dass sie somit die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute auf sich ziehen, weil natürlich jeder wissen will wer hinter der Maske steckt. Aber wenn ich Glück habe, bin ich schneller wieder hier oben angekommen als manche Leute blinzeln können.

In der Apotheke angekommen ist das erste Wesen was mir über den Weg läuft niemand anderes als Schlammblut Granger persönlich. Ich wundere mich noch warum sie einen weißen Kittel an hat, anscheinend hat sie doch gemerkt dass sie dringend in Behandlung muss.

Ich gehe also zur Kasse und plötzlich steht das Schlammblut schon wieder vor mir. ‚Sie wünschen?' fragt sie und lächelt mich an. Ich gebe ein würgendes Geräusch von mir und somit wechselt sich die Mimik von Granger in Besorgnis. ‚Geht es ihnen gut.?'

Heute muss wirklich mein Pechtag sein. Es gibt Tausende Apotheken in Manhattan, wieso muss ich ausgerechnet eine treffen in der Bubikopf arbeitet?

‚Ich hätte gerne -' Oh. Jetzt weiß ich was bei dem Trank schief gegangen ist. Meine Stimme klingt noch äußerst männlich. Schlimmer noch, sie klingt nach mir. . Ich räuspere mich und setze meine Stimme ein paar Oktaven höher. Es klingt wie ein Mischmasch aus Trewlaney und Lockard. Keine gute Mischung.

‚Guten Tag. Ich hätte gerne, hätte gerne-' Ja, was hätte ich den gerne? ‚- Potenzmittel.'

Dieser Tag ist ohne Zweifel der schlimmste meines Lebens. Das ein Malfoy einen solchen Satz jemals aussprechen würde, hätte ich mir in meinen kühnsten Träumen nicht gedacht.

Lexikon lächelt immer noch- ich frage mich langsam warum, wagt sie es etwa meinen verzweifelten Zustand als lustig anzusehen ? Granger stürmt los um mein Wunschmedikament zu holen und fragt schließlich mit Zuckersüßen lächeln ob ich noch einen Wunsch habe. Ja, ganz viele sogar, aber davon wirst du mir wohl keinen erfüllen können. Ich schüttle nur mit dem Kopf und verlasse schleunigst die Apotheke.

Wieder in meinen eigenen vier Wänden angekommen kann ich mein Glück gar nicht fassen.

Ich habe es geschafft. ‚Draco bist du das?' Ich drehe meinem Kopf zur Seite und – UAAAAAH, steht doch tatsächlich meine Mutter da. ‚Ich war schon ein wenig früher fertig und Mimi hat mich, nanu wer sind sie denn?'

In meinen Gehirn rattert es. ‚Ich bin... Alicia Spinnet.'

Was dümmeres könnte mir wohl jetzt nicht einfallen. ‚Sie müssen Dracos Mutter sein? Sehr erfreut sie kennen zulernen.' Ich stand auf und gab meiner Mutter die Hand. An Manieren konnte ich es wirklich nicht fehlen lassen, sonst konnte ich mir nachher von meiner Mutter eine Moralpredigt anhören mit was für Leuten ich denn verkehre.

So. Jetzt hatte ich nur noch das Problem wie ich Narzissa wieder los werde. ‚Angenehm, Narzissa Malfoy. Wie sind sie denn reingekommen?' Ja, gute Frage. Mit dem Schlüssel? Aber das kann ich wohl schlecht sagen. ‚Dracos Haushälterin hat mich reingelassen.'

Sie nickte und war offensichtlich verwundert über meine Stimme. Und ich merkte langsam wie ich mich zurück verwandelte. ‚Draco wollte sich hier mit mir treffen, aber anscheinend ist etwas dazwischen gekommen. Außerdem möchte ich nicht stören, Mrs. Malfoy, einen schönen Tag noch.' Und schon sprang ich auf und preschte die Haustür hinaus.

Puh. Gerade noch geschafft. Ich ging noch um eine Ecke und wartete bis ich mich vollends zurück verwandelt hatte. Dann ging ich erneut in meine Wohnung und erklärte meiner Mutter dass dieses ‚seltsame' Mädchen eine von meiner Uni gewesen seie, mit der ich aber weiter nicht verkehre. Sie schien beruhigt. Außer der hohen Stimme fand sie auch das Erscheinungsbild des Mädchens ziemlich gewagt. Sie drückte sich förmlich aus, doch ich wusste dass sie innerlich an das Wort Scheiße dachte.

Nachdem ich im Centolire, einem toskanischen Nobelrestaurant mit meiner Mutter zu Abend gegessen hatte und ihr versprochen habe mich in den nächsten Semester Ferien mal wieder zuhause blicken zu lassen gönnte ich mir auf dem Heimweg meine erste wohlverdiente Zigarette. Meine Viagra Tablette habe ich schon vor unserem Aufbruch geschluckt und nachher möchte ich erst einmal sehen ob sie überhaupt gewirkt hat. Doch, nach dem 5 Glas Champagner war ich bester Dinge. Meine Mutter war mit einer Bekannten zu einem Modeevent in der 72. Straße aufgebrochen zu dem ich später auch noch erscheinen werde. Aber man merke sich, die wichtigen Gäste kommen immer zu spät.

‚Huhu, Draco' höre ich jemanden rufen und ich erkenne Pansy auf mich zurennen, wie wild mit ihrer Louis-Vuitton-Monogramm-Tasche winkend. ‚Hallo meine Schöne' lächle ich und gebe ihr ein Küsschen auf beide Wangen. ‚Hallo Draco.' Sie strahlt mich an und streicht sich verträumt eine Haarsträhne hinter die Ohren. Wie ich, mit einem Blick auf ihren Vorbau feststelle, hat sie sich ihn noch nicht wegoperieren lassen und ehrlich gesagt halte ich das auch für ein Gerücht. ‚Wo willst du hin?' fragt sie mich und errötet. ‚Ich will mich kurz daheim frisch machen. Du kannst aber gerne mitkommen.' Das schlägt sie natürlich nicht ab und gemeinsam machen wir uns auf den Weg zu mir nach Hause. Ich hoffe doch sehr das bei mir unten wieder alles in Ordnung ist.

Daheim angekommen wirft sich Pansy auf eines meiner Sofas und schaltet die Anlage an. Auf meine Frage hin, ob sie etwas trinken möchte nickte sie und ich gehe und mixe ihr einen Cocktail. Eigentlich könnte ich ja an Pansy testen ob es mit mir wieder bergaufwärts geht, andererseits...

Doch ich kam mit meinem Gedanken nie zu ende, denn in dem anderen Zimmer hörte man ein lautes Kreischen gefolgt von einem Knall. Ich sprang nach drüben und sah dass Pansy kerzengrade vor dem Sofa stand. In der Hand hielt sie ein kleines Döschen. Oh, oh...

Pansys Augen waren vor Entsetzen geweitet. Sie sah aus als wäre ihr gesamtes Weltbild gerade zusammen gebrochen.

‚Draco, nimmst du etwa Viagra?'

_

* * *

_

_Ähm, so meine Lieben, hier habt ihr euer neues Pitelchen. Zugegeben, das war etwas was ich absolut nicht schreiben wollte, das hat sich einfach so ergeben und es ist auch viel mehr geworden als ich eigentlich schreiben wollte. Nun ja, ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Und hinterlasst mir bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte ein Review. Ihr braucht noch nicht mal viel schreiben, schreibt meinetwegen wie es eurer Oma geht, Hauptsache ihr gebt mir ein Zeichen dass ihr meine FF lest. Übrigens, wenn jemand will dass ich ihn in meine FF einbaue, müsst ihr mir nur Bescheid geben... und das schreiben würde sicherlich schneller von der Hand gehen wenn ihr mir liebe Kommis schreiben würdet.  
__Und dann gibt's noch ne Sache: Ich vertrete ja die Meinung das unser liebes Gewitterwölkchen Snape immer noch hinter der weißen – Beinah hätt ich hinter DD gesagt **snief** – Seite steht. Was denkt ihr darüber? Ich will unbedingt das 7 Buch haben und da ich nicht so ewig warten will, diskutiere ich gerne drüber. Also schreibt mir was ihr denkt, ja?_

_Kussi, fühlt euch umarmt, eure GG_


End file.
